bleach 13:the panther's revenge
by roxasn13
Summary: you must read it to find out
1. a mysterious figure

Bleach: 13 of destruction

Arc 1: the panther's revenge

Chap 1: a mysterious figure

After the destructive war against Aizen, and 6 months before ichigo gain back his soul reaper powers. In the research laboratory. A member pick up a huge spiritual pressure, a captain level power.

Captain Mayuri: Ahh… how intesting ….the power is incredible, but it's not a power of a soul reaper. I must call someone to get it for me .

Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoyo are the ones he called, while they proceed to the unknown enemy, it simply cuts down Matsumoto in speed ,then charges to captain Hitsugaya and aswell cuts him, Hitsugaya was surprised and then activates his bankai.

Captain Hitsugaya: BANKAI, Daiguren Hyōrinmaru

Then he charges, as he charge to the enemy, the enemy suddenly reach a Zanpakutō. Hitsugaya was surprised by that and then the enemy said…

Mysterious enemy: give oblivion, Zetsubō

The sword then becomes black and then he said kuro cero, a beam of black light hits hisugaya, destroying his bankai and knocking him unconscious and leaves the defeated captain.

As the other captains and captains Lieutenant got there, they saw him standing in a tower, the enemy was in black hooded cloak and then he releases a powerful spiritual pressure the even the head captain was surprise. All Lieutenants were down from the power and captains strived just to stand, as well as the head captain. The enemy summons a black portal and he jumps in it. the captains were surprised when they encounters a powerful enemy.

Head-Captain Yamamoto: dear comrades we encounter a powerful enemy even powerful than aizen.

Back to the present:

Ichigo's class got a new classmate named Esperanza. The class greeted him, but Ichigo feels some weird spiritual energy from her.

Later as he was walking home he got a huge spiritual pressure, a black hooded guy attacks him, he changes to soul reaper form, he then uses getsuga tensho , but the enemy easily reflected it.

Ichigo: (man… this guy is powerful that byakuya or even than aizen and the old captain, is he even a soul reaper, he got a zanpakuto what ells could he be…)

Then the guy shoot a black cero. Ichigo was deeply damage and can't even run.

Ichigo: (that was a cero…. a black cero?, good thing I used getsuga to lessen the damage….but still… should be dead by now if I did not, wait… his zanpakuto… it turned black is this his shikai, good I thought he was still in sealed, a cero and zanpakuto …. He must be a visored or arrancar, but he doesn't even have a mask or some left, he must be hiding it in that hood, come to think of it his shikai is like…)

Ichigo: BANKAI, Tensa Zangetsu.

Ichigo uses getsuga ,but fails. The enemy then leaves in shadow energy.

Ichigo: man I think he just attack me just to scare me.

In the research lab, captain kurotsuchi detects the same presence from the attack 6 months before.

Cap. Kurotsuchi: how odd, unknown To be continue unknown book ?unknown Cap. Kurotsuchi: find out next chap.

to be continue

unknown book

?

?  
unknown

kurotsuchi: till next time


	2. the unknowns

Chap 2: The unknowns

In the kurosaki clinic, Ichigo remembers the fight before with the black blade enemy. While thinking he heard a familiar voice.

Rukia: ichiiiiiigooo!

Ichigo: rukia? , what are doing here?

Rukia: huh? Why is it bad to visit an old friend

Ichigo: just because you know this place you can just go here and read my magazines and book.

Rukia: ICHGO….. we have a big problem.

Ichigo: huh?, what do you mean?

Rukia: not big, but huge problem. ( serious face)

They arrived in the soul society.

Ichigo: man it sure brings back memories huh.

Rukia: DON'T ACT AS YOU ARE OLD.

Ichigo: I'm NOT SAYING THAT I'M OLD.

They arrived at the 1st division. Where the 13 guard squad are waiting.

Ichigo: huh so what the problem. ( while seeing the captains )

Yamamoto: ichigo kurasaki, we need your help, after the war against aizen, we have a calm and peace minds, but 6 months before we encountered an enemy who is stronger than aizen.

Ichigo was shock.

Ichigo: what do you mean

Yamamoto: capt. Hitsugaya, if you please

Hitsuaya: a few months ago I fought an enemy that has lightning speed( ichigo remembers),has a black zanpakuto( and again), shoots black ceros( and again),and as well as he is in a black hooded cloak(ichigo was shock).

Ichigo: that's the guy I fough, the who tied to kill me

Kurotsuchi: don't worry we know that you encountered it

Ichigo: what do you mean

Kurotsuchi: I detected yours and the specimen's spiritual pressure

Ichigo: ok…. But what is he anyway

Yamamoto: he is a unknown

Ichigo: un…known

Kurotsuchi: unknowns are human beings who gain visored and arrancar powers. They gain this when he is young and there is a soul reaper and hallow died at the same time where he is standing, he also need to be there in a long time so he can absorb it, but they die and then reincarnate ,but when vasto lordes and captain level died and he absorbs in a small time he will be called a Sasayaki. I your wondering what the difference between two. The normal one is not look like a human being they can take form like animal, objects other things but not human and they don't have a zanpakuto, they can have other weapons and another thing they are powerful enough to defeat a captain( ichigo was shock), and now the sasayaki they didn't die but their minds and soul did.

Ichigo: what do you mean

Kurotsuchi: their mind and personaly changes and they don't have feelings, but they can easily defeat 5-6 captains.

Ichigo: that's impossible

Yamamoto: that why we need to train, we need to become stronger, not 2x, nor 4x and but 10x

Strage voice: that's not necessary

They were shocked. The mysterious figure emerges from the dark smoke energy.

To be continue

Unknown book

Mysterious figure: we unknown are created by absorbing dead soul reapers and hallows, but there is more than that, but I tell you next chap


	3. soul reaper vs unknown and king panther

Ok so who hates my story, I know my titles off ,cause it's kinda long and have 2 arcs.

Chap 3: Soul reaper vs. unknown and the king panther returns

The enemy then walks to the center.

Unknown: hah… you missed an important thing about us

Hitsugaya: what the…. How did you get in here?( as he prepared to battle)

Kurotsuchi: oh … Its you, and what is the thing I forgot?

Unknown: our powers are different than yours (the fire burns in his hands and shoots fireballs,causing a huge explosion and destroying the 1st divisions base)

They manage to escape the explosion.

Ichigo: what the hell was that?

Hitsugaya: don't worry….BANKAI, Daiguren Hyōrinmaru

Byakuya: bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi

Zaraki: it's the head-captain's order to fight full on (taking his eye patch off)

Soifon: BANKAI, Jakuhou Raikouben

Ichigo: oh well…..BANKAI,Tenza Zangetsu

Zaraki attacks first with kendo, weakening the enemy, next byakuya used gokei to capture the enemy, then hitsugaya use sennen hyoro to paralyze him and soifon lunches the final blow destroying the entire building.

Ichigo: wow,that was a strong combo,…. Wait you guys just defeated enemy , whats the point of calling me anyway.

Hitsugaya: we trained after we encountered him you, unknown, sorry that means that 3 captains is your strength, there's four of 4, so rest in peace.

Ichigo: hey are you ignoring me, hey byakuya, zaraki,toshiro… is there a point calling me

Hitsugaya: hey, its capt. Hitsugaya to you, and besides you were called to be a back-up, if we failed….

Byakuya: its not over yet.

Then suddenly a huge spiritual pressure emerges.

Hitsugaya: he's alive

Unknown: do you really think I charge only to defeat half of you…( he then took his zanpakutou) give oblivion, Zetsubō ( it turn black)

He vanished and then appeared at the back of them and shoots the black cero. Ichigo then attack but was block. The unknown then open another portal and lead ichigo there.

Ichigo: what id this place( he appeared to be in a white worlds of energy)

Unknown: you are in the world of nothingness , a diamension that allows as to open portals,we use this to transport to any place

Unknown: ichigo kurasaki

Ichigo: how did you know my name?

Unknown: cause you are the only one who can help me

Ichgo: help you?

Unknown: unknowns

Ichgo: huh?

Unknown: there are dangerous unknown who wants to destroy the soul society

Ichigo: yeah, one of them attack my comrades

Unknown: yes, I know, don't worry I attack them only a small percentage of my power, just enough time to get you

Ichigo: oh yeah

Unknown: I'll just warn you, don't trust black hooded persons

Ichigo: ?

Unknown: 12 sasayaki and an army of unknowns are going to attack

Ichigo: what!

Unknown: don't worry, I'll explain

Then he push ichigo to the portal and returns to the soul society

While in the human world, Esperanza was walking home and a strange arrancar follows her and in hueco mundo , where a strange, but familiar figure appears sitting in the chair of the commander of the espadas and other ten figure appears to be sitting in the espada chairs, then the commander talks…

Espada commander: I'll shall have my revenge

To be continue

Unknown book

Unknown: the world of nothingness is a diamension where you can use to open portals, only we unknown are able to use.

Ichigo: hey I have a question

Unknown: what?

Ichigo: can we go to a beach, new York , Africa , and other places

Unknown: yeah sure

He opens a portal and ichigo jumps, only to discover he was in Antarctica

Unknown: sometimes that happens


	4. trouble,plan,new

Chap 4: Soul reapers in trouble, plan of unknowns, New Espada

Ichigo is in his school, he thinks what happened in soul society.

Flashback:  
After ichigo explain what happened in the world of nothingness and what the unknown warn about to the captains.

Jushiro: are you sure that what he said, can we trust him,

Kyoraku: even so we still need to prepare what will happen, and be ready for what's coming

Yamamoto: you are right, we need to prepare for a coming war, and as well no soul reaper should be alone, when walking or going somewhere you should be with 13 other soul reapers and no will be allowed go to any places where we can't detect and if you encountered a unknown you should call for help ,don't fight when your alone.

Present:

Ichigo: when will he explain it to me and who is he or who was he anyway, haaa

after class, he was ready to leave, when suddenly a flash drive drop from his bag with a note. he then open the note saying "all the things I can tell you.

After that, he go to urahara and try to get it to the soul society. While heading to the shop he felt a huge spiritual pressure and then a enemy attacks him.

Ichigo: Hey who are you? ... (hey he has a zanpakuto and a crack mask, is he an arrancar?)

Arrancar: let me to introduce myself , I'm espada 5, Dante Galgaval

Ichgo: espada?, I thought you were disbanded when I defeated aizen and I never knew you

Dante: our commander rebuilt the espada with new ones and we are 4x stronger than the last one

Ichigo: do you want to fight? and is your commander anyway

Dante: don't worry, I was order to warn you only

Ichigo: warn me, about what?

Dante: that the new espada will attack the soul society

Ichigo: what!, what do you mean?

Dante: I don't know, I was order only

Dante was then take back to hueco mundo

Ichigo: is the new espada, with the unknowns

After that ichigo arrived in soul society and then headed to the 1st division headquarters and explain what happened

Ichigo: and that what he said

Yamamoto: if what you say is, true then we have an even bigger crisis, we should then prepare for this war

In huenco mundo:

The commander then stand ands appeared to be grimmjaw

Grimmjaw: ichigo kurasaki, I will have my revenge

To be continue

Arrancar book

Dante: ok I'm going to teach what's the new espada, the new espada are new arrancar after aizen was defeated, but unknown why they were created without the hogyoku, but we'll gonna find out soon


End file.
